Victims of the Night
by AtLoLevad
Summary: An assignment goes wrong. Eggsy is dead. Roxy has lost everything. But has she?


"Ay, Rox..."

Those were his last words to her. To anyone.

"Ay, Rox."

The last thing she ever heard him say was her name. But it had sounded like he was starting a sentence. And now Roxy would never know what that sentence was.

"Ay, Rox, good job today."

"Ay, Rox, I need backup."

"Ay, Rox, I love you."

He could have been trying to say anything. But all Roxy would ever remember was the softness of his voice, the way it had sounded like he was fading. Her name, said on Eggsy's dying breath.

She had shrieked his name through the communications device. Screaming and crying until her throat was sore and her voice almost gone.

But there hadn't been an answer. Just the echo of her voice into the cold air.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot," Merlin's voice, sad and low, came through after the last of her screaming had broken off into body shaking sobs.

She barely registered his voice. Barely acknowledged her code name.

"Lancelot, come back," Merlin sighed into her ear, "We have to keep moving."

Roxy got to her feet shakily. Eggsy was dead.

Her knight in a bespoke suit.

Her Eggsy.

Her best friend, lover.

Her Galahad.

Dead and her name had been the last thing he said.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," she choked, "I need time."

Roxy yanked the bud from her ear without waiting for a response and threw it to the ground. She pulled off her glasses and they fell from her hand too.

Roxy couldn't bear the thought of replacing Eggsy, of mentoring a new recruit through training.

She left Kingsman behind to mourn for her loss.

* * *

She didn't start with Eggsy's mum and sister. That was Kingsman's duty.

She went to Scotland instead.

Eggsy had promised to take her. For their first vacation, for their honeymoon, it didn't matter, he had said, he was going to take her to Scotland.

Once he had heard about how gorgeous the countryside was, he knew they had to see it.

Roxy traveled the countryside as simply as she possibly could. She had nothing but a slightly oversized knapsack and the giant hole in her heart to keep her company.

She bounced from place to place, finally settling in a hotel in Edinburgh for more than two nights.

"Have a cuppa, dear," the woman who ran the place said as she placed an oversized teacup on the table in front of Roxy.

"Oh," Roxy looked up, "No thank you. I'm quite alright."

The woman smiled, "Hon, don't take this the wrong way, but you've got a sad look about ye and tea and a good chat are the only things that'll lift the dark cloud over your head."

Roxy managed a small, sad smile, "I don't think I'm quite ready to talk about it."

The motherly woman nodded and patted Roxy's arm, "Drink the tea anyway. It might help a bit."

Roxy nodded and wrapped her hands around the warm mug. She waited until the owner of the little inn had walked away before sipping tentatively at the hot drink.

She sighed as the warmth traveled down into her stomach, pooling next to the grief that gnawed its way through every fibre of her being.

A flash of light off of the face of a watch caught her gaze.

Roxy's head snapped up as she looked for the source.

"No," she gasped, seeing the flash of light again.

Leaving her mostly full mug behind, Roxy pushed away from the table and stormed across the lobby area.

"Eggsy Unwin," she snapped, reaching her thought-dead boyfriend.

He winced, "Hey, Rox."

Roxy turned red with fury, "Don't you *dare* 'Hey, Rox' me! Do you *know* what I've been through."

Eggsy looked around nervously, "Rox. I'd love ta chat. But think we can take care of this in your room?"

"I don't care where we bloody talk, so long as you explain yourself!" Roxy ground out, arms crossed over her chest.

"Aight, come on then," he said and gently steered her using a light hold on her elbow.

* * *

Settled in Roxy's room, Eggsy paced nervously.

Arms still crossed angrily across her chest, Roxy shot Eggsy a glare that could kill.

"Explain yourself, Gary Unwin."

Her tone was icy and Eggsy winced at the use of his given name.

"I'm so sorry, Rox," he started, coming to a stop in front of her, "I'm not even s'posed to be talkin' to ya. I'm on assignment. Small time arms dealer. Had to go under for a bit."

"And you couldn't tell me?" Roxy said, and she had angry tears in her eyes, which made the whole situation worse, in Eggsy's mind.

He shrugged, "Wasn't my call. I followed orders. Like we were trained to."

Roxy narrowed her eyes, "That was a low blow, Gary."

"Would ya stop callin' me Gary?" he all but whined, "It's naff."

"I will bloody call you anything I damn well please, Gary," she said pointedly. And then, quite suddenly, Roxy's shoulders slumped and all the anger seemed to have drained out of her.

Eggsy's face went white as she started sobbing.

"Ay, Rox, whatsa matter?" He rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders, "Come on, stop cryin'. Get mad at me, huh?"

"I can't be mad!" She wailed, "I'm just so happy you're alive!"

Roxy threw herself into Eggsy's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly.

"Calm down, Rox. 'M not goin' anywhere now." he whispered, rubbing her back.

"You're a right bastard, Eggsy Unwin," Roxy grumbled, "Leaving me to think you were dead! I left Kingsman!"

Eggsy pulled away and peered at her, "You what? You left? Are you barkin' mad?"

Roxy frowned, "Yeah, barking mad over you, you arse! I heard you die! You said my name, how was I supposed to go back and train someone to replace you?"

"You wouldn't've had to," Eggsy shook his head, "I'm s'posed to be back this weekend. It's only been..."

"Two months," Roxy interrupted icily. Off of Eggsy's confused frown, she sighed, "Lost track of time, did you?"

Eggsy looked at his shoes, "I...yeah...I might've. Rox, I can't even begin to tell ya how sorry I am. I would've told ya. But...orders."

Roxy chuckled, "When've you ever followed orders, Eggsy?"

"Since I started Kingsman and met you, love," he grinned, squeezing her hands.

"I hate you," she said, leaning her forehead against his.

"I really am sorry."

"Make it up to me now," she demanded, fisting Eggsy's shirt collar in her hands.

"That," Eggsy kissed her, "I can do."

Eggsy cradled Roxy's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She hummed happily against his mouth.

"Missed you," he muttered, pushing forward and nudging Roxy onto her back.

She leaned up to kiss him again and there was no more talking for the rest of the night.

Eggsy made it up to Roxy three times that night.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first time writing Roxy and Eggsy from Kingsman! I'm seriously obsessed with the movie and I really am excited to show this fic to you guys! So drop me a review, let me know what you think and leave me some prompts here and on my Tumblr (thewintersoldierdisaster)**

 **Can't wait to hear your thoughts! :)**


End file.
